saldeclafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Blood
Among humans, there are three bloodlines that affect a person's appearance and magical ability. Dark-blooded humans are descended from certain compatible dark creatures. People who are dark-blooded are not as strongly-effected by the positive effects of light magic, and suffer more than a pureblooded human from light attacks. Heredity Individuals with Dark Blood are descended from a specific set of monsters that are viable with humans and use dark magic. Demon Humans with demon blood have darker skin than those in the surrounding area. They possess black hair and dark eyes (sometimes dark red), and may be prone to mental illness. Goblin Goblin-blooded humans have naturally-high blood pressure. Their hair is black. They have small, fleshy points at the tips of their ears. Harpy The descendants of humans bred with harpies have brown hair and eyes. Their eyes are large, with large pupils. Sometimes, they have pointed noses. Male children are more uncommon than among pure-blooded humans. Lutin Lutin-blooded humans are identical to goblin-blooded humans. Orc Orc blood gives a human's nose a pronounced upturn and always-black hair. Their eyes may be farther apart than average. Undead Humans with the blood of the undead have no readily-identifiable characteristics. Vampire Vampire-blooded humans have bright, yellow-green eyes that are slanted and their hair ranges from pale gray, to white, to pale golden. They have pointed ears that are four fingers long. Witch Witch-blooded humans' only defining characteristic is a slightly larger-than-average nose. Magic Dark magic, like all other magics cast by humans, requires intensive study and use of a magic book dedicated to the spell in question. Below are listed the spells a human with dark magic can cast, a short description, and a few low-level variants found in a level two spell book. Demon Breath A projectile bolt of energy. When it hits, it creates a small explosion that damages nearby enemies. : Variants include: longer range, smaller bolt, larger bolt, slightly stronger bolt, weaker bolt, and more. : Venom A poison cloud surrounds all enemies directly in front of the caster, causing a reaction similar to airborne allergies. It has a relatively low chance of causing lasting damage in the spell's most basic form. : Variants include: larger cloud, smaller cloud, weaker cloud, aesthetic cloud, moving cloud, slightly stronger poison, weaker poison, and more. Darkness A single green slime tendril reaches from an abyss to grab enemies. Dark energies radiating from the tendril damage enemies in a radius around the caster. This spell is a slow-cast spell, and the damage takes a few seconds to take hold. : Variants include: second tendril, slightly more intensive energies, energy elimination from the tendril, small tendril, large tendril, and more. Dagger Dance A dagger orbits the caster and attacks one nearby enemy. Once it finishes a single attack, it returns to the path of its orbit. It does this three times at its lowest level. Because the spell is physical, armor can mitigate some of the damage. : Variants include: additional daggers, additional attacks, altered paths, dulling, sharpening, and more. Drain A homing projectile that hits one enemy. It attaches and is inert for 1-2 seconds, and then begins to drain the monster's blood, directing a portion to the caster as healing magic. Ninety percent of the drained blood is lost in the process. The ratio of damage to vitality stays the same from level to level, but other parts of it have variants. : Variants include: aesthetic variations, spell strength, spell range, and more. Morph This spell has its own page due to its complexity. Category:Humans Category:Magic